Love Lives On
by Pooch2010
Summary: Erik and Gustave continue their lives together, even if it means without Christine. Together they overcome their hardships, drawing their relationship closer than ever before. Erik learns of Meg's feelings for Christine, as Meg attempts to redeem herself for her actions, wishing for the Phantom's forgiveness. Will Erik finally let go, and be able to forgive Meg of her mistake?
1. Prolouge

Gustave sat ever so still on the bench which belonged to his father's piano. As his fingers traveled along the black and white keys, his father would listen with envy, his eyes wide in admiration.

"You have a great talent," Erik commented softly, intently keeping his eyes on the grand instrument. Gustave removed his fingers from the keys of the piano.

"Thank you father," Gustave replied, yawning as his chocolate brown eyes began to fall. Erik grinned scarcely, placing his hand on Gustave's head.

"You may go off to bed now, my child" Erik whispered playfully, as Gustave cautiously walked down the cavern hallways, and into his bedroom. Even though he wouldn't admit it, Gustave knew he had a special attraction to his father's home. To him, it just simply felt right, and that was the way he liked it.

Erik exhaled deeply, heading off for bed as well as his son had.

As many of us know, Erik is quite secretive about his past. He hadn't spoken a word about the Phantom since his angel had perished, leaving his heart forever broken. He loved his Christine, he remembered, lying down silently in his bed.

_But I must always remember, _Erik thought, closing his eyes _Love Never Dies. _

Everything turned into darkness before Erik's eyes, as he into a deep sleep, silencing the movement of his wandering thoughts.


	2. A New Begining

(Gustave's POV)

Morning arose almost too quickly for me. I had barely enough time to get dressed before Mr. Squelch was calling me down for breakfast.

My thoughts were centered on how my Mother had told me that Mister Y was my real Father. I still felt as if I didn't want to believe it, yet I knew that I had to accept it.

I walked throughout the cavern tunnels, confused by how many separate rooms there were. Father's home was quite large as far as I could tell.

"Mr. Squelch?" I called out. "Where are you exactly?" I heard him laugh from somewhere in the distance, yet he answered quite some time later.

"I'm in the kitchen Gustave," He answered simply. "Take two rights, and then one left, you'll be there in no time child"

I did as he told me to, reaching the kitchen much sooner than I thought we would. It turned out that Father had built some kind of Labyrinth under the stage, for I noticed the Kitchen was up a flight of stairs when I turned the last corner.

Mr. Squelch was sitting in one of the chairs, finally wearing some decent clothing for once, instead of his normally deep red stage costume that I saw him in so often. He set down the morning paper, for which I assumed he was reading, while his welcoming chocolate brown eyes met mine.

"You are a late sleeper my boy," He commented playfully. "Such as your father. Where is your father anyway?" I shrugged, sighing as I sat in a chair next to his.

"I guess that he is still asleep sir," I answered him, tilting my head to see the paper in front of him.

My mother had made the front page.

Before he would let me read the headlines, Mr. Squelch closed the paper up, and tossed it into the trash bin.

"You don't need to read any of that nonsense Gustave," Mr. Squelch told me, looking straight into my eyes, his own piercingly calm.

"Now," he continued. "Would you mind waking your father, he's going to miss his own show." I nodded, peering through the entrance to the stage, seeing all of the wonders of my imagination come to life.

"Beautiful," I breathed, before disappearing into the cavern walls. I looked around for what might be my father's room, and soon found him with his head implanted in his pillow.

"Father," I said, trying to get his attention. "Father, your show is going to start without you." I jumped on his bed laughing, as he turned to face me, his cheeks stained in tears.

"Father," I commented softly, worried. "There is no need to cry." I felt his arms wrap around me tightly, as he soothed my hair with his hand.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned, peering at white mask covering his face "Are you?"

He nodded, smiling sorrowfully at me. I understand how he felt. I lost my mother, while he lost everything he ever cared for. Except for me.

"Father," I prompted again. "Your Show." He looked in the direction of the stage, while I watched him anxiously.

"I will not be conducting my show today Gustave," He replied sadly, meeting my eyes while tears rolled down his face.

"Oh Father," I said, hearing emotion creepy its way into my voice. "But they need you." He nodded, holding me closer to him.

"They won't need me today" He told me gently, while I pulled away from him.

"Ok," I said, giving up. "At least come and eat breakfast!" He smiled playfully, swiping my hair away from my eyes.

"I'll be there later, Gustave," He whispered, patting my head. I nodded, and stood on the floor, watching him as he stood with me.

"Go on Gustave," He told me confused. "I'll be there later, I promise"

I nodded again, and began to sprint back to Mr. Squelch. Thankfully, he was still sitting at the table when I came back.

"He said he'll eat breakfast, but he won't do the show," I announced sorrowfully, wishing that I could see my Father do what he loves to.

"I'll see what I can do then Gustave," Mr. Squelch sighed, setting a warm plate of hotcakes in front of me. They tasted just like mothers, even the maple syrup.

"Thank you," I told him, after wiping my mouth with a soft, white, napkin "They taste really…good." He nodded, as he left in the direction of the stage. He poked his head through the door one more time.

"Tell your father that breakfast is on the counter when he comes up," Mr. Squelch added swiftly.

I nodded faintly as he walked down the stage, disappearing once again. I smiled in envy, wishing more than anything that I could perform or just watch one of Father's shows.

I finished my hotcakes a long time before Father finally came up the stairs, wearing his all black suit, along with his mask fixed statuesquely across his face.

"Breakfast is on the counter," I told him, pointing to the plate of hotcakes sitting on the granite slab.

"Thank you," Father told me, taking the plate into his hands, he sat beside me, poking at the hotcakes with a fork.

I looked up at him confused.

"Why aren't you eating?" I asked skeptically. "They taste incredible!" Father looked up at me, his eyes gleaming in sadness.

"I do not feel I have an appetite at the moment Gustave," He answered, setting the fork onto his plate. He stood up, walking back down the stairs as I hurried after him.

"Wait father!" I called out, as I watched him freeze in his path. He looked down on me when I stepped in front of him.

"Yes?" He asked, curiously, keeping his eyes glued to mine.

"I wanted to stay with you!" I exclaimed fiercely. "You are my father, and you have to care for me!" Father seemed really taken aback by my sudden outburst.

"I'll do anything and everything for you Gustave, you name it," Father told me gently, placing his hands on my shoulders.

I thought for a moment while visions swam through my head.

"Teach me how to swim!" I whispered excitedly into his ear, facing his shocked expression. His eyes gleamed in surprise. He took my small hand in his and pulled me down a cavern hallway before placing one of his hands over my eyes.

"Father?" I asked. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see Gustave," Came his reply, as he lifted me into his arms. He carried me down a few more hallways before setting me down on the ground again. He lifted his hand away from eyes.

I was taken aback by the sight of a crystal clear lake sitting calmly in the middle of the cavern walls. A fine mist swirled over the gentle waves before rolling ashore, lapping at my feet.

"Father," I breathed, hugging him tightly. "It's…beautiful…" I could barely catch the smile that formed on his lips before disappearing almost just as quickly.

* * *

**Me: I know, I know, I haven't updated for this story in like, a year, but I finally got around to posting this chapter which has been sitting in my files doing absoluetly nothing for the past few months. Anyways, enjoy, tell me what you like, I'm a BROADWAY FANATIC! And I've read the book tons and tons of times so, hopefully that explains a little bit as to why I'm writing this. Thank yu to the reviewer who prompted me to get a move on with this story, thank you guys! :D**


End file.
